Silver Lining
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: 12 moons have passed since that brave tom had stood up for us. 12 moons since he was slaughtered because of his lineage...
1. The Beggining

**Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in a while! Anyway I'm back with my prolouge for Misgivings contest Strength To Go On. Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review your thoughts c:**

* * *

**Silver Lining  
Prolouge:**

12 moons have passed since that brave tom stood up for us. 12 moons since he was slain because of his lineage.

Firestar's mighty reign ended long ago. Many cats have come and gone. The Dark Forest has been defeated and the cats of the lake have lived in peace since then. But 24 moons ago RiverClan's leader, Turtlestar, was attacked and killed under the claws of another clanmate. The murderer was found to be a recent warrior, Mudfang. If Mudfang had of been a warrior born into the Clan perhaps the bloodshed would of ended their but Mudfang was a rogue, excepted into the Clan due to low numbers of warriors.

The four leaders, Darkstar of ShadowClan, Lilacstar of ThunderClan, Harestar of WindClan and Ripplestar the new leader of RiverClan, became suspicious of any un-pure cats. Then tension became so thick that it hung like a murky haze over the Clans until eventually one of the leaders snapped. Harestar killed a kittypet turned warrior in front of every cat at a gathering.

"These outsiders," he had spat, "Do not belong with the Clans, they plotted together to kill Turtlestar and I reckon they are plotting to kill every single one of us at this gathering!"

A loner from ThunderClan had stepped forward, but before he could say anything he was slaughtered by Icefall, deputy of Thunderclan. The Clans turned on the outsiders, striking out with blood stained claws. The loners, rogues and kittypet's of the Clans became one group, fighting side by side with each other to save their lives. StarClan watched helplessly as the Clans they loved so much, tore the lives from those who were innocent.

Many died that day from the Clans and the Outsiders as we are now known. The outsiders fled to the moors where the legendary Leafpool and Crowfeather fled to. But those moors held little food and no shelter. With fear pounding in their chests, small patrols were sent out into the Clans territories in search of food. Sometimes they were caught, sometimes they weren't. They still held onto their belief in StarClan and StarClan blessed them for it. But the Clans worked out that it was them stealing the food from their territory and sent a battle patrol from each Clan to attack the Outsiders.

The battle fought made the moor run red with blood. The Outsiders fought there hardest but with their little numbers they were forced to flee again, further away from the Clans. The battle patrols yowled their victory to the stars before returning to their Clans. The Outsider slunk back, settling back into a small camp made from the little gorse they could find. A leader rose from that small group. He was called Nightheart. Nightheart was a strong warrior, his background stained by his mother's foolish mistake to have kits with a loner.

"We must return to the Clans! During tonight's gathering we will arrive and convince them we do not wish them any harm," Nightheart had ordered. The Outsiders had yowled their approval and set off for the small island in the middle of the lake. They had hidden in the undergrowth, waiting for all four Clans to arrive.

"It's funny," someone had whispered,"Today marks 12 moons since the first murder,"

The last Clan had slipped into the clearing, taking their places among friends and family. Nightheart had taken a deep breath, before rising to his paws and stepping out into the clearing. Bright moonlight bathed the clearing and a light breeze whispered through the trees.

"What are you doing here?" Lilacstar had snarled from her place on the Great Oak. Nightheart had ignored her and stalked into the centre of the clearing. Cats from all Clans drew back, baring their fangs in hatred.

"Cats of the Clans, is this really what has become of your? Cowering from fellow clan-mates? We used to live in harmony you know, hunting side by side," he had meowed strongly. Darkstar had nodded slightly, a tiny nod that would of easily gone unnoticed. Nightheart's eyes had lit up when he saw Darkstar's nod. "We propose a better way! So we have returned to.."

A single cat had leapt from the crowd, landing squarely on Nightheart's broad shoulders. Nightheart had let out a high pitched shriek of pain when the attackers claws sliced cleanly through his throat. Nightheart had stumbled a few paces, and then fell to the ground at the paws of his mate, Silverdew.

"No!" she had cried out, her blue eyes filled with pain.

Nightheart had let out a shuddering breath, "You must have the strength to go one, they might have taken everything from us but we must fight back. You are a warrior until the day you die, StarClan doesn't choose pure over un-pure. Don't ever forget how much I love you,"

Then the great warrior had died. The Outsiders had tried to join Silverdew at Nightheart's body but the leaders of the Clans had leapt down from the Great Oak and had began to snarl at them.

"We must leave now Silverdew, forever," a golden flecked she-cat had mewed. Silverdew had taken one look at the cats she had once lived among and fled.

"Is that it Goosepelt?" a voice squeaked angrily.

A purr rumbled in Goosepelt's belly, "Yes Waterpaw, that's all. Now run along, your mentor is calling you,"

Waterpaw touched noses with the elder at padded out into the clearing. A light wind tugged at her silvery blue fur. Sunshine streamed through patches in the heavy clouds that hung in the sky above Waterpaw's head. The story Goosepelt had just told the young apprentice still echoed freshly in her mind. _So many good cats died on the journey here,_ Waterpaw thought to herself. She was snapped out of her day dreaming by her mentor's annoyed voice.

"Are you daydreaming again Waterpaw?"

"Sorry Sunspeck," she murmured looking up at the golden flecked she-cat.

Sunspeck let out a happy purr, "Silverstar wants to watch your battle training, come now,"

Waterpaw nodded and trailed after Sunspeck. With one last look at her home, the apprentice plunged into the awaiting forest.


	2. Icy Depths

**Woo! Chapter 1 already! Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and Review me your thoughts c:**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Rain seeped into the small den made of thorn, soaking the floor and turning it into a small flood of mud. Three figures sat on the mud trying not to cringe at the way it stuck to their pelt.

"Are you sure what you smelt is right Thornshade?" one hissed, flicking its pure black tail.

Thornshade looked up, "I'm certain I smelt them Darkstar,"

Darkstar let out a heavy sigh, his dark amber eyes wandering over the two cats in front of him. _Foster parents to Silverdew and yet they still want to help me kill her, why?_

"He is not lying Darkstar, I recognised Silverdew's scent. You must face it Darkstar, the Outsiders are back!" the other cat spoke out, a hint of a snarl in her smooth voice.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Adderfang," Darkstar replied coldly, "At the gathering tomorrow night I shall warn the other Clans, don't say a word to anyone till then,"

Thornshade and Adderfang dipped their heads and retreated back into the clearing. Rain still pattered over head, growing stronger as the storm moved closer. A gust of wind tore through the den, almost blowing Darkstar over. Thunder boomed over head and a kits cry rose up on the wind. Lightning streaked across the sky illuminating every leaf and blade of grass in the pitch black forest. Darkstar huddled closer to the back of his den, fear growing cold over him. _Are you doing this StarClan? Are you punishing us for driving the un-pure away?_

**XxXxXx**

"Leap now Waterpaw! That's it!" Sunspeck yowled. Waterpaw leapt over the back of Dovepaw, her paws lashing out at Dovepaw's gray head. Dovepaw let out a shocked mew and tripped over a fallen branch. Silverstar remained seated on a low branch while Dovepaw's mentor, Leafshade, bounded over worry framing her usually peaceful amber eyes.

"Are you okay Dovepaw?" she asked, sniffing up and down Dovepaw's flank.

Dovepaw let out a sneeze, "I'm fine Leafshade, I only knocked my paw,"

Leafshade looked sceptical but let Dovepaw back up. Within a few second the fiery apprentice was launching across the clearing towards an unsuspecting Waterpaw. Sunspeck tapped her apprentice on the shoulder and Waterpaw turned her head just in time to see Dovepaw crash into her. They tumbled around the clearing, battering each other with fluffy paws.

"You guys look out for the!" Leafshade yowled but the two apprentices crashed over the edge of a long hill. Dovepaw let out a screech as bushes and trees flew past them as they rolled down the hill. Realisation suddenly washed over Waterpaw as she remembered that at the bottom of this sloping hill was the river, in full flood after the rain last night.

"Dovepaw!" she shrieked, "Try to grab onto something!"

But the cats claws were useless against the wet leaves and they continued to slide closer to the freezing river.

Waterpaw let out one last desperate cry, "Leafshade, Sunspeck help us!"

Then water cascaded over them. It wasn't bright, clear water but murky, dark water. The cold claws of the current dragged them further down into the crushing water. Waterpaw kicked out, feeling her paw strike a rock. Biting back a cry of pain that would waste her precious air, Waterpaw began to swim upwards. Her head broke the surface and she gulped down as much air as she could.

"Waterpaw!" a voice she didn't recognise called out, "Hold on!"

A fluffy gray and white shape floated past, bumping into Waterpaw's shoulder. _Dovepaw! _With a heave Waterpaw dove under the water, following Dovepaw's limp body. Something else bumped into Waterpaw's sodden shoulder but when she looked over, nothing was there. Dovepaw's body was suddenly jerked sideways as a branch snagged her fur. _Hold on Dovepaw, I'm coming!_ Waterpaw wished she could call out to her friend. Sharp teeth pricked at Waterpaw's tail and the apprentice turned her head. A cat floated in and out of sight, thousands of stars lining its pelt.

"You must leave Dovepaw here," the stranger ordered gently, "StarClan is calling her"

Shock seeped into Waterpaw's heart and she shook her head.

"Please you are too important to die little one, let me help you get out," he whispered, his voice surprisingly loud over the roaring of the river. Waterpaw nodded sadly, holding out a blue paw. The strange tom placed his starry paw over hers and began to swim up. Waterpaw's lungs began to burn as all the air in her body ran out. She swam in and out of consciousness until she blacked out completely.

Bright light streamed through a crack in Waterpaw's eyelids, pulling her from her deep sleep. A meadow presented itself to the apprentice as she struggled to her paws. Butterflies danced around colourful flowers, mice scurried through the long grass and birds soared overhead. With a purr Waterpaw leapt at a brilliant blue butterfly, batting it gently with her paw. It swirled around Waterpaw, sun rays bouncing off its vivid colours. Purring Waterpaw continued to play with the butterfly, it didn't fly away but stayed with the apprentice.

"You like it here?" a voice asked. Waterpaw jumped and turned around to see a handsome jet black tom, stars glittering on his pelt.

"It's pretty, who are you?" Waterpaw murmured, flicking her tail tip.

The tom took a step closer, "My name is Nightheart, there is no need to fear me,"

Waterpaw recognised the name, something about a story Goosepelt had told her that morning.

"You're the tom that was killed for standing up for us!" she cried, suddenly remembering who he was, "What do you want with me?

Nightheart let out a rumbling purr, "Little one you are destined for greatness, soon you will lead your Clan into a battle with the four Clans that tried to wipe us out. But fear not, with the help of your ancestors you will win and take back the land we once called home,"

"I'm supposed to lead my Clan into a battle that most would believe is stupid and risky!" Waterpaw asked, disbelief clouding her tone.

"Something's must happen but I'm afraid Silverstar will have no choice, ShadowClan have scented cats from your Clan within their borders. They told everyone at the gathering last night about it and battle patrols from all four Clans are searching your Clan out as we speak," Nightheart explained, his piercing blue eyes filling with fear for the Clan he left behind.

Waterpaw let out a small whimper, "How am I supposed to lead my Clan? I'm only an apprentice!"

A chuckle escaped from Nightheart's jaws, "It's time for you to return to your Clan little one,"

Mist had begun to gather around the paws of Waterpaw, swirling higher and higher until it covered the apprentice completely. A voice reached her through the thick mist.

"They may take everything away from you but you must have the strength to go on, the strength to forgive and the strength to move on,"


	3. A Warriors Heart

**Had to do some major changing when I reread the rules a found out that it had to be FOUR chapters not two like i had previously thought! lol!  
Anyway this is the next chappie**

**Read and Review your thoughts :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Waterpaw! Come back to me, please!" a voice called into her ear. With a groan Waterpaw opened her eyes. Her mother, Flamebird, stood directly in front of the exhausted apprentice, green eyes glowing with fear.

"What happened?" Waterpaw rasped, her throat sore from the swallowing so much gritty water.

The medicine cat ambled in, "You hit your head on a rock and blacked out, Silverstar fished you and Dovepaw out,"

A foggy memory swam around Waterpaw's mind. Thick muddy water, a gray shaped shooting by, a body stuck on a branch. Her heart leapt into her throat, "Dovepaw! Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid Dovepaw has joined StarClan," Silverstar mewed abruptly. Waterpaw struggled to her feet and staggered over to Silverstar,

"I have something important to say to you,"

Silverstar looked surprised, "What is it dear?"

"Nightheart visited me while I was blacked out. He told me of a great danger that is stalking towards us at this very moment. Someone from our Clan has been sneaking back into ShadowClan territory and now a battle patrol from each Clan is racing to find us!" Waterpaw explained, her breath coming in short gasps.

A strange look passed over Silverstar's face. Guilt, Waterpaw recognised it immediately. _What was Silverstar doing trespassing on ShadowClan land? _

"We must ready ourselves for battle then and you Waterpaw must lead us!" Silverstar announced, a purr rising in her throat.

Waterpaw let out a hiss of surprise, "Me? Lead a Clan into battle! I'm only an apprentice!"

"Let's change that then," Silverstar shot back. The silver leader bounded out of the den and onto High Mound, a small hill at the back of the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under High Mound for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan milled together, talking amongst each other. Loud purring rumbles came from a few, and a kit squeaked loudly in the nursery. Eventually the whole Clan had gather and Waterpaw sat at the front, Sunspeck sitting beside her.

"We have had a tough time recently but ShadeClan is ready to fight back. And today we bring ourselves a step closer with the naming of new warriors. Waterpaw, Finchpaw and Beetlepaw please step forward," Silverstar's voice reached the far corners of the camp, soaking into the gorse barrier and echoing out into the surrounding forest. Waterpaw stepped forward, following Finchpaw and Beetlepaw closely.

"I, Leader of ShadeClan, call upon my ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you a warrior in their turn. Finchpaw, Beetlepaw, Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Finchpaw mewed, happiness soaking into her honey sweet tone.

Beetlepaw quivered slightly, "I do!"

"I do," Waterpaw murmured, her voice low on the breezeless night.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Beetlepaw from now on you shall be known as Beetleclaw, StarClan honours your courage and determination!"

Beetleclaw dipped his head and withdraw to the side.

"Finchpaw from now until the end of time you shall be known as Finchpelt, StarClan honours you honesty and kindness,"

The new warrior let out a purr and skipped across to join Beetlepaw.

"Waterpaw from now until the day the stars stop glowing you shall be known as Watersong, StarClan honours your bravery and forethought!"

"Watersong, Beetleclaw, Finchpelt!" the Clan called out the new warriors names, their voices rising and falling like a wave.

"But I am afraid that I have some bad news," Silverstar called again, silencing her Clan, "Watersong received a dream from StarClan stating that a battle patrol from each Clan has been sent to find and attack us. Since we are more used to our territory we will strike first, showing the other Clans that we are strong once more!"

Yowls of agreement rose up, soaring into the sky like a bird on light wings. Stars shone brighter in the night sky, reflecting in every cats eyes. _StarClan thanks you little one_," a voice whispered in Watesong's ear. The new warrior twitched it to show that she had heard the strange voice.

"What warrior will lead this battle party?" a cat asked.

Silverstar turned her head to look at the orange she-cat, "Thank you for asking such an important question Emberstorm. Since Watersong received the dream she shall lead the patrol,"

All eyes turned to Watersong. She fought the urge to shrink back under their smouldering gaze. Panic rose up her spine as Emberstorm curled her lip in disgrace.

"She will kill us all Silverstar! Choose an older, wiser warrior like maybe your deputy!" Emberstorm's voice was laced with rage, fury dripping from every word.

"Sunspeck and our medicine cat, Shadepelt, have agreed with my choice. Does anyone else have a problem with Watersong leading us?" Silverstar asked, her amber eyes searching through her Clan. No cat argued, no cat even moved. Then a cheer went up. It started from Flamebird and quickly spread across the clearing. Watersong stood taller, puffing out her chest in pride.

"When are we going to attack Watersong?" Beetleclaw asked, flexing his claws in anticipation. _You must leave quickly or the queens and kits will be killed as well_, Nightheart's voice echoed in her mind, strengthening her.

Watersong bounded up to High Mound, "We must leave immediately. Apprentices stay with your mentors, do not take on an enemy you cannot beat. But we do need a few brave warriors to stay here and get the queens, kits and elders out if we fail,"

"Flamebird, Forestheart, Birdsong and I will stay," Sunspeck meowed from the bottom of High Mound.

Silverstar dipped her head in respect for the great sacrifice they were taking for their Clan. Watersong watched as apprentices ran to their mentors, begging for last minute tips. Older warriors discussed battle plans that wouldn't work, but they didn't know that. Sudden fear for her parents overwhelmed Watersong and she raced over to Flamebird, burying her muzzle deep into her mother's ginger fur.

A purr rumbled deep in Flamebird's chest, "It's okay dear, you'll come back,"

"How do you know?" Watersong asked, her voice muffled by the fur.

"Because StarClan won't let such a young cat die, now go you have a battle to win," she purred, nudging Watersong away. With a last look at her mother Watersong padded over to the battle ready cats. _Hurry they are at Oak Pond! _Nightheart's anxious voice reached her ears, sending Watersong into a panic. Oak Pond wasn't that far from camp.

"We must leave now! They are at Oak Pond!" she yowled racing to the front off the group. Silverstar stepped back to allow Watersong to slip into the front. A few cats gave Watersong strange looks, muttering things to the cats closest to them. With a nod from Silverstar, Watersong raced out of the tunnel.


	4. Battle For Freedom

**Ok I had to like cut some off this out of Chapter 2 lol again the same problem as mentioned in chapter 2 :P  
****Anyway hope you guys like it!  
****Read and Review me your thoughts! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**  
She ran with her Clan behind her, feeling their paws thrum against the ground. Hearing their hearts beat with anticipation. Watersong felt a pelt brush against hers and looked sideways. Nightheart ran by her side, his black pelt streaming out behind him. Oak Pond came into view and Watersong began to slow down.

"_StarClan is with you, for now and forever," _Nightheart whispered. Watersong nodded and stopped in the safety of large gorse bushes that bordered Oak Pond. A voice cried out on the wind.

"Ow!"

"Keep it down Scarface!"

With a flick of her tail she ordered the cats behind her to spread out. Watersong took a deep breath and padded onto a large rock ledge that hung out over Oak Pond. Another cat slid from the bushes opposite Watersong. He was a dark tabby, muscles rippling under his pelt. A shiver of fear rocketed up Watersong's spine and she had to stop herself from running away.

"Who are you and why are you intruding on our land?" she asked.

The stranger straightened up, "I am Darkstar of ShadowClan and we are here to… exterminate a pest problem,"

A growl sounded from the bushes behind Watersong followed by a sharp hiss. The nerves were beginning to pound at Watersong's brain urging her to give in.

"You have come a long way to destroy a pest. What pest are you looking for?" Watersong asked again.

A single word sent shock waves radiating threw Watersong and the Clan behind her, "You"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she shot back.

"She might though," Darkstar hissed. Fur brushed against Watersong's flank and a familiar smell washed over her nose. _Silverstar! What is she doing? _Her mind yowled at her.

Another shape slid from the bushes to stand beside Darkstar, "Silverdew," the voice spat, "Is that you?"

"I am no longer known as Silverdew my name is Silverstar,"

Shocked gasps rose from the undergrowth behind Darkstar and a voice yowled out, "You disgrace StarClan by calling yourself a leader. You and your un-pure kin should be dead!"

"I was given my nine lives by StarClan and they honoured me for creating a new Clan," Silverstar yowled back, anger rising in her throat.

"What is the name of your new Clan then?" Darkstar growled, the fur bristling on his neck. Silverstar nudged Watersong.

"We are RisingClan, the Clan that was cast out and forgotten and the Clan that will rise from the ashes!" Watersong yowled and plunged down into Oak Pond. Her Clan poured into the pond and the forest, rushing towards the enemies with pure fury. Silverstar over took Watersong and launched herself at the cat who had stood beside Darkstar. Confusion suddenly washed over Watersong. Yowls of anger, screeches of pain, teeth clashing against teeth, all the sounds of battle rung in her ears. Then a shape barged into her, knocking her into the water. Rain began to pour, drenching everything in its freezing path. A hiss rose in her throat as she exploded from the water and flew at her attacker. It turned out to be Darkstar. With a screech, Watersong sunk her teeth into his ear and raked her sharp claws down his flank. He let out a yowl that sounded more like a roar and flung Watersong off his back. "You're an apprentice, get back to your mentor freak!" he hissed in her ear. Rage boiled up inside Watersong.

"I am Watersong Warrior of RisingClan and I will never be beaten!" she shrieked, launching herself up and onto Darkstar's shoulder. He let out a mew of shock at the sudden weight on his shoulders. His legs buckled and he fell into the water, face first. Watersong plunged her fangs deep into his neck and tasted the tangy taste of blood.

"_Take one of his lives, he deserves it!" _Nightheart yowled at her before disappearing when another cat splashed into the pond. Watersong held Darkstar there, waiting until his breathe ran out and the leader fell still. With a snarl she backed away, watching as he lay still. A shape whisked past Watersong and crouched beside Darkstar.

"He's dead!" she wailed, her eyes connected with Watersong, "She took our leader's life!"

Shock pulsed in Watersong's heart which made her unprepared for the strange she-cats sudden attack. Claws dug deep into her throat and pain lanced through her body. A familiar smell bathed her nose.

"Why do you have Silverstar's smell?" she choked out, fighting back with blood stained claws.

The stranger grinned, "Besides the fact that I killed her nine times a few moments ago, I am her adopted mother,"

Sadness rushed into Watersong's heart. Silverstar had been leader since she was a kit and even before then. It seemed unfair that her life would be torn away in the first real battle. But mourning would have to wait. Watersong was losing the fight to keep Silverstar's foster mother away from her neck. With a grunt, Watersong shoved her shoulder down and into her attacker's stomach. She let out a huff and toppled over, the breath knocked out of her. Watersong lashed out a few times with her claws and then backed away from the heaving body. Everywhere she looked she could see bodies and fighting cats, blood spattered every leaf and branch. Watersong couldn't tell who was winning and who was losing. Then the tables turned. Cats began streaking past, shrieking in terror as RisingClan warriors tore after them, the light of battle glowing in their eyes.

"_You won! RisingClan is safe!" _Nightheart called out. Watersong turned to look at him and was surprised to find Silverstar standing beside him.

"_Little one I have some bad news, a few enemy warriors found their way to camp and Sunspeck died fighting them. RisingClan has no leader of deputy but StarClan have decided that you must become the new leader," _Silverstar murmured, her fur glowing with a million stars.

"Me? Leader! You have got to be joking! The Clan won't accept it," Watersong snapped back.

"_You'll find that they will dear one, now return to your Clan and claim your title as Waterstar, Leader of RisingClan. And remember you must have the strength to always go on, to never fall down, to never show weakness," _Nightheart purred, fading away into the rain. Silverstar lingered for just a few moments more, dipping her head respectfully.

Her voice whispered lightly through the heavy rain, _"Good luck!"_

The rain suddenly stopped and sun shone through a gap in the leaves, bathing Watersong in brilliant light. Her Clan gathered around her, whispering quietly. A slight smile grew across Watersong's face. Her Clan trusted her, followed her and had fought a battle alongside her. And they had won.


	5. Lives Of A Leader

**Chapter 4**

Watersong led her Clan back to camp, Silverstar's body being carried on the shoulders of her kits. The Clan trudged on silently, lost in the dark memories of the battle just fought. More heart ache lay ahead of them, Watersong knew it. Back at camp lay the body of Sunspeck the deputy, slain by an enemy that had snuck into camp. _At least the kits and queens are safe, _Watersong thought to herself. The tunnel to camp came into sight and as the Clan passed through it a faint cry of joy rose up.

"Watersong, your alive!" Flamebird cried, racing over to her daughter, happiness glittering in her eyes. Watersong leaned on her mother's shoulder, blood dripping off her flank. Flamebird was about to whisper something but stopped as Silverstar's body came into view. A silence descended over the Clan as Silverstar's body was placed on the ground next to Sunspeck's. No one moved, no one said a word, they were all to shocked to. Their leader and deputy killed in the same battle.

"Who will be leader now?" someone asked. Mutters chorused through the Clan, names were thrown around. Watersong dreaded the moment when she would have to stand up and say that she had been chosen as the new leader.

Birdsong stepped forward, his gray fur tinged with blood, "How are we supposed to choose our leader?"

Fear pounded at Watersong's heart threatening to break in and destroy the little confidence she had left. But before the frightened warrior could move a starry shape materialised on High Mound. Stars shimmered down the cats fur and a light blue haze seem to cover the cats identity. Another starry shape joined it and the blue haze lifted.

"Silverstar? Sunspeck, is that you?" Emberstorm asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Both cats looked down, kindness flooding their eyes, "We are glad to see so many still alive but can someone call out the names of the dead please?"

"Blizzardscar, Lilacsky, Featherfall, Timberfire, Whiteflame, Ivypaw and Finchpelt are dead," Beetleclaw answered. _Finchpelt!_The small warriors name echoed in Watersong's mind. She had been so young to die, only just given her warrior name under the watchful gaze of StarClan. Silverstar dipped her head, her silver fur only slightly showing while Sunspeck's bright yellow fur glowed brighter than the sun.

"They will be missed and StarClan honours them for the sacrifice they made for their Clans but I can sense you have a more important question pressing at your minds, speak it now!" Sunspeck ordered, her flank twitching impatiently.

"Who is going to become RisingClan's new leader? You left us with no deputy to take your place Silverstar!" Emberstorm's voice was laced with accusation. Her mate, Kestrelclaw, muttered something in her ear but Emberstorm snarled back, flattening her orange ears to her skull.

A loud snarl came from High Mound and a flash of silver whisked past Watersong, stirring the fur on her chest. Cats reared up in surprise as Silverstar pinned Emberstorm to the ground with unsheathed claws. Rage danced in her usual calm blue eyes, the silver fur on her neck bristling.

"You dare accuse us of just leaving you of our own accord? We died fighting for you, all the cats that died in this battle died fighting to save your lives even if you didn't deserve it! StarClan has chosen a leader to look after this Clan and she is a cat that has shown great promise and sacrifice throughout her apprentice life!" Silverstar yowled, baring thorn sharp teeth at Emberstorm. The orange warrior stared up at her old leader with wide amber eyes, her body shaking slightly.

Sunspeck padded down from High Mound and lightly tapped Silverstar on the shoulder. The old leader sheathed her claws and got off Emberstorm. Emberstorm staggered to her paws and stumbled over to Kestrelclaw. Two kits tumbled over to Silverstar looking up with wide green eyes.

"Are you still our leader Silverstar?" a black one squeaked.

A white one cuffed the black one on the ear, "She's dead how can she still be our leader mouse brain!"

"I'm about to tell everyone who the new leader will be Swankit," Silverstar purred, nudging the white one, "Don't be mean to your sister Sootkit,"

Swankit and Sootkit let out tiny purrs and raced back over to their mother, Dawnfeather who sat by the nursery. Sunspeck let out a purr as her kits came shuffling over with happy cries.

"Mother! Your back, I told Shinekit you would come back for us!" a light brown tabby she-cat mewed.

"That's right Dreamkit, now run back to the nursery and look after Shinekit and Lightkit," Sunspeck meowed, sadness shining in her eyes. Watersong couldn't imagine how hard it must be for a mother to say goodbye to her kits when they are so young. Silverstar had padded back to High Mound and was now flicking her tail impatiently. With a sad sigh Sunspeck joined her and the Clan fell silent, waiting for the name of their new leader.

"The new leader of RisingClan is Watersong," Silverstar yowled. No cat said a word.

Then Swankit spoke up, "Watersong is our new leader! Did you hear that guys? Watersong is our new leader!"

It was as if the Clan was under a spell and as soon as Swankit spoke it broke. They started crowding around Watersong, congratulating her.

"Waterstar, Waterstar!" their cries of happiness reached the sun as it set behind the huge mountains.

A purr rose up in Watersong's chest, "Please don't call me Waterstar yet! I must receive my nine lives first!"

The Clan drew back as Silverstar bounded across to Watersong, Sunspeck following.

"You see I told you they would listen," Silverstar purred, amusement shining in her eyes. Watersong chuckled, nudging her old leader on the shoulder.

"But where am I to get my nine lives, I can't travel back to Moon Pool,"

Sunspeck tapped Watersong on the shoulder. As Watersong looked up at High Mound a gasp came from every cat in the clearing. Stars rained down from the sky like a waterfall, turning into starry cats as they hit the ground. The clearing was suddenly bathed in brilliant white light. Even the darkest corners were lit up.

"When a leader deserves to receive nine lives but cannot travel to a StarClan blessed place, we come to them," a familiar voice rasped. A familiar black pelted shape appeared in front of Watersong and she let out a cry of joy.

"Nightheart!"

A rusty purr rumbled in the old toms chest as Watersong buried her blue muzzle into the fur around his neck, "You see," he whispered, "When you have the strength to go on anything is possible,"

Cats of all shape and colour swamped Watersong, pressing against her and calling out her name. A dark blue pelt dashed past her and over to Flamebird.

Watersong's mother let out a joyful purr, "Rainstorm, you came back,"

The day when her father died suddenly came back to Watersong. She remembered being shoved into the nursery with her sister, Hailkit, as her father mewed a quick goodbye. It had been the day that a group of foxes had torn into camp. Hunger blazed in their eyes and their jaws gleamed with razor sharp fangs, ready to sink into the body of a helpless cat. Rainstorm fought with all his strength, fighting for his mate and kits. But two of the monstrous beasts had cornered him, slaughtering him, mangling his body into a bloody mess. Hailkit had died that night. No one knows how, no cat dares speak of it.

Another cat barged into Watersong, awakening her from the dreadful memory she had fallen into. A familiar furry gray face looked down at Watersong with blazing blue eyes.

"Dovepaw, I've missed you," Watersong murmured. Dovepaw had been her best friend, she was a sister to Watersong and losing her had been tough. Watersong narrowed her eyes and looked Dovepaw up and down. Bright stars glittered on every strand of the gray apprentices pelt, flowing down her flank like a river. Dovepaw spotted her looking and let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

A loud yowl rung out, silencing cats from RisingClan and StarClan, Nightheart stood on High Mound with nine other cats standing with him.

"StarClan have gathered to give Watersong the nine lives of a leader," he announced. Hearing her name, Watersong padded over to High Mound and stood just beneath it. A white and black tom padded down to stand in front of her, his green eyes shining.

Another flashback rooted Watersong to the ground. A stormy sky flashed across her eyes. Loud thunder rumbled in her ears. Three apprentices played together under a towering tree, sheltering from the icy rain under its wide boughs. Lightning crackled above them, getting closer every flash. Then it struck. The tree let out a shriek of pain as its roots were ripped from the ground. The apprentices scattered, fear pounding on their heart, but one tripped. "Stripepaw!" a blue apprentice cried, racing back to him. But it was too late. The tree crashed into the ground, crushing Stripepaw.

Watersong drew in a sharp breath, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time Stripepaw,"

Stripepaw didn't say anything but simply nodded slightly. He placed his muzzle on top of Watersong's head, "With this life I give you justice. Use it to know right from wrong, bad from good,"

Pain seared through Watersong and her jaws opened in a silent wail. Shocked gasps came from the living cats. Some even tried to race over but were stopped by a warrior from StarClan.

Panting, Watersong looked up and into blazing blue eyes, sharp with sympathy.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to care for all from the youngest kit to the oldest elder," Dovepaw purred, resting her furry gray head on top of Watersong's. No pain came this time but a strange feeling. It felt like honey, seeping through her fur, soothing the pain from her last life.

With a low purr Dovepaw moved away only to be replaced by a dark ginger tom. _Blazewind_. The name of her mentor made Watersong think of the day he died. It was the day Watersong fought in her fist battle, the day she saw death claim someone with her own eyes. Rogues launched an attack on the camp, angered by Silverstar's refusal to give up any land to them. Blazewind fought for all he had lived for and Watersong had been there when he had been struck down. She remembered how the blood had pooled around his head, the way his body had turned so limp, so lifeless…

"With this life I give you faith. Use it to believe everything your Clan tells you and everything StarClan tells you," Blazewind rasped, dragging Watersong from her dark memory. The pain was so quick, it came like a storm and left like lightning, leaving Watersong panting.

Rainstorm now stood before Watersong, watching the young warrior with proud eyes. "With this life I give you courage, use it to fight the darkest of evil,"

The feeling of exhilaration sped through Watersong, leaving her feeling as if she could run for ever with tiring. She dipped her head to her father and he flicked her flank with his dark tail. A tiny tortoiseshell figure materialised in front of Watersong.

A gasp came from Flamebird, "Hailkit!"

Hailkit stood as tall as she could, puffing out her fur in an effort to look important. Watersong stifled an amused purr but Hailkit heard it.

"It's not my fault I'm small!" she squeaked, glaring at Watersong.

Watersong lowered her head to look at Hailkit in the eyes, "Sometimes small is good,"

"With this life I give you hope. Use it to guide your Clan through times of darkness and pain," Hailkit mewed, tapping Watersong on the head with her tiny nose. Excruciating pain engulfed Watersong, latching onto every muscle in her body, sucking all the strength from her. Then the pain was gone, so was Hailkit. Instead Sunspeck stood in front of Watersong, yellow fur glittering with stars.

Sunspeck leant over and tapped Watersong on the head, her yellow muzzle shaking slightly, "With this life I give you determination. Use it to fuel your lust to serve your Clan until you take your place among the stars,"

Warmth suddenly spread throughout Watersong's body, slowly getting hotter and hotter until it felt like a whole forest fire was raging through her fur. It burned so bad that all Watersong wanted to do was to race to the river and plunger her burning body into the icy depths. Then it was gone, like a flash of light. So was Sunspeck. Instead Silverstar was sitting comfortably on the ground, her tail flicked over her silver paws.

"With this life I give you independence. Use it to stand alone when times are hard and your Clan-mates doubt your judgement," Silverstar meowed, her blue eyes boring deep in Watersong's green eyes.

The air suddenly grew deathly cold, as if all the sunshine and warmth had left the world. Sharp cold air stabbed at Watersong's lungs, making it hard to breathe. Gasping, Watersong tried to move her paws but they were stuck to the ground, refusing to move. A bright beam of sunlight suddenly pierced the darkness, fighting its way through the suffocating icy air. A cough racked Watersong and she heard a cat yowl her name in fear. She heard Silverstar move away and the cold air left with her. Watersong's eyes readjusted to the starry night and a face she hadn't seen in seasons appeared before her.

"Cougarfang," she breathed. A dark memory swam into focus.

_It was a dark icy cold night, snow blanketed the ground, smothering any scents. A single cat sat hunched over, her blue fur fluffed out against the cold. Her emerald green eyes flickered back and forth, searching for a sign of the one she loved. A crunch made her jump and a shadowy shape slipped from the trees. His dark golden fur rippled across his muscles and his bold black stripes shone darkly in the weak moonlight. _

"_Cougarpaw, is that you?" the blue she-cat called out. _

_The tom padded closer, his dark amber eyes shining with some strange emotion, "I am Cougarfang now Waterpaw," _

"_Why do you sound so sad Cougarfang?" Waterpaw asked, nestling deeper into the toms long fur. _

"_I, I'm not sure how to tell you this Waterpaw," Cougarfang replied, sadness weaving through his tone._

"_If you don't I will Cougarfang," a strange voice called. Waterpaw shifted her head to look out into the dark forest. A sleek she-cat slipped into focus. Jealousy seeped into Waterpaw's heart as she saw how beautiful this cat was. The strange she-cats fur was a light red colour, white spots shone brightly. The stranger was sleek, confident, charming and a warrior. Everything Waterpaw was not._

"_Don't get involved in this Vixenheart," Cougarfang hissed, pinning his ears back._

_Vixenheart moved closer, her pelt shimmering, "You remember what I said Cougarfang, tell her or I will,"_

"_Tell me what Cougarfang?" Waterpaw asked, her breath catching in her throat. Her paws itched to bolt away but her heart told her to stay where she was. _

"_We, we can't see each other anymore," he whispered, turning his amber eyes away from Waterpaw._

_Waterpaw's heart dropped like a brick, sadness shattering it into a million pieces, "But why!"_

_Vixenheart slipped closer and licker Cougarfang on the muzzle, he returned the lick purring. _

"_You see little one, in the world of love, it's always the prettier ones that get the most handsome mates. You Waterpaw are not pretty. I am. So Cougarfang chose me and I am expecting his kits," Vixenheart snarled, amusement dancing in her cruel blue eyes. Rage boiled beneath Waterpaw's fur and she lashed out, slicing through Vixenheart's skin, feeling her claw grate across the bone. Vixenheart let out an antagonised yowl and unsheathed deadly claws. Taking one look at the enraged warrior, Waterpaw fled and never looked back._

"_Someday," Waterpaw vowed, "I will return to ShadowClan, the Clan they come from, I will destroy them,"_

Cougarfang stood before Watersong, his pelt still as handsome as it had been all those seasons ago. A growl grew in Watersong's throat, only loud enough for Cougarfang to hear.

"Why are you here,"

"I was summoned to give you your eighth life Watersong," Cougarfang replied calmly.

"Where's that foxhearted mate of yours? Vixenheart as I recall?" Watersong spat the name, lashing her tail back and forth.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about my mate Watersong," he murmured, hanging his head slightly.

"Get on with my eighth life," she snarled, baring her fangs.

Cougarfang stepped forward, resting his muzzle on her head, "With this life I give you warmth. Use it to welcome even the mysterious cats into your Clan and life,"

Expecting something slow and drawn out, Watersong wasn't ready for the excruciating pain that lanced through her body. Her jaws gaped in a soundless wail, her eyes wide with fear. The pain continued to grow stronger and stronger until Watersong was sure that she would die. Then the pain gave way to a cool breeze that wafted over her body, soothing the hidden injuries inflicted by the last life. Nightheart had replaced Cougarfang by the time Watersong had recovered from her eighth life.

"You have done well so far young one," he rasped, kindness glowing in his eyes. Watersong purred, too tired to say anything in response. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to trust the ones closest to you, even when it seems like they've deserted you,"

A rush of hope and happiness flooded through Watersong and a purr rumbled in her chest. She had done it.

"I hail you by your new name, Waterstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RisingClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Silverstar proclaimed.

"Waterstar, Waterstar, Waterstar!" cats from RisingClan and StarClan called her name, welcoming to new leader with happy hearts.

As one the cats of StarClan began to glow even brighter, slowly fading into nothing but a ball of white light. Then they all shot upwards, spiralling into the sky, leaving their Clan behind.

Waterstar watched with a light heart. She had done it. She was leader of a glorious Clan. And she knew that she would lead it until her last life ended.


	6. The End

**Epilogue**

Many, many seasons have passed since the time when half-breeds were hunted down and slaughtered. Waterstar lead her Clan through mighty moons, never losing a battle.

She had kits with a loner turned warrior called Duskripple. Four beautiful kits, two toms and two she-cats. Swiftkit now Swiftbreeze and Lilykit now Lilyfur were the two she-cats. The two toms were Redkit now Redscar and Cougarkit now Cougartalon. Each of her kits lived rich lives, earning the title of the strongest, swiftest, bravest and most courageous warriors ever born. Swiftbreeze outran a mountain lion that had come down from the mountains, earning her the title of swiftest. Lilyfur became a medicine cat and put her own life in danger to save a tiny 'paw from the grips of the dark forest, giving her the title of bravest. Redscar fought off an entire battle patrol from ThunderClan single pawed in order to save his mate, Silentsong, from dying; he was given the title of bravest. And Cougartalon became leader of RisingClan and a legend in the eyes of all. He led the Clan through the longest leaf-bare, only losing two elders and 3 kits. He was leader of RisingClan for over 20 seasons, his lives lost only to old age or a deadly sickness no medicine cat could cure. He gave his last life to StarClan in order to save the life of his brother, Redscar, after he was struck by lightning. Thus earning him the title of the strongest warrior of all.

Waterstar was a strong leader, leading RisingClan through the guidance of StarClan. Nightheart never left her side, always watching over her and offering advice when the young leader needed it. He was always the one she saw when she lost a life.

The first life Waterstar lost was during another war with the four clans. They were blaming RisingClan for the lake turning poisonous, saying that they were trying to kill them all off. In that battle Waterstar lost her first life and Windclan lost their leader, Swampstar.

The second life was lost during Waterstar's kitting. She had been sick with whitecough previous to kitting but when the kits came Waterstar was so weak. Before the medicine cat, Lightspark, could save her, she was already being greeted by StarClan.

The third life was ripped from Waterstar during a freezing leaf bare. The river had iced over and a small patrol made up of Waterstar, her kits Redpaw and Lilypaw and the deputy Featherfall, were debating on crossing it. Waterstar ordered her patrol to stay back while she tested the ice. She had gotten to the middle of the river when there was a sharp crack and the floor fell out from under Waterstar's paws. She drowned.

The fourth life was shortly after her kits became warriors. A mountain lion was roaming the forest RisingClan called home, attacking and killing the cats it saw. Waterstar was slinking through the shadowy part of the forest with her daughter Swiftbreeze when the lion burst from the bushes, slashing Waterstar's throat in seconds. Swiftbreeze took off, racing as far from RisingClan borders with the lion chasing her all the way. When she returned she was hailed as a hero.

The fifth life Waterstar sacrificed when Lightspark became gravely ill. The young medicine cat had been bitten by a rat infected with a strange disease. Lightspark had no apprentice which meant if she died, the Clan would be without a medicine cat. So StarClan came to Waterstar offering a solution to the problem. "Give Lightspark one of your healthy lives so that she can live a long life and train an apprentice to follow in her paw steps," Nightheart had rasped. Waterstar did the think that would benefit her Clan the most.

A few moons later a terrible storm appeared over the mountains, its clouds as black as the night. The storm went on for many days and nights. On the last night of the storm a tornado was let loose in the RisingClan territory. The Clan was in chaos, stories from elders about these rare tornados had come back to mind, frightening them almost to death. Waterstar ordered her Clan to stay calm and evacuated the camp as the tornado came closer and closer. Just before the Clan reached a cave on the outskirts of their territory a huge beech tree gave way. Three tiny kits, Smokekit, Wolfkit and Tornkit were in the path of the beech tree trunk. Waterstar yowled a warning for the rest of the Clan to stay back and dived under the tree as it crashed to the ground. The three kits were saved. Waterstar lost her sixth life that night.

Waterstar's seventh life was stripped from her when a monster encased by shadows made its home within her territory. It attacked the Clan camp one night when most cats were asleep. It killed the two cats on guard, Emberstorm and Yellowfoot without a sound. It then slipped into camp and let out an ear splitting screech, awakening every cat in camp. The queens and kits escaped through a small tunnel in the back of their den, racing as far from camp as possible. Waterstar and Featherfall fought side by side against the monster of the night that had invaded their home. Featherfall's kit, Dawnecho, was struck down by a blow to the head by a huge clawed paw. Featherfall had let out a screech and dived for her kits body, only to have the monster sink its fangs into her neck and toss her across the clearing. The battle raged until sunrise when a weak Waterstar drove her aching claws deep into the monsters neck. It let out a howl of rage and smashed Waterstar into a thorn bush. A thorn pierced Waterstar so deep that it cut into her heart. Yet again Nightheart was there to meet her.

Her second last life was taken when a flood came down from the mountains and killed many cats. Cats didn't just die from the flood but prey drowned to and the air became strangely cold. Sickness threatened RisingClan and three cats fell ill with greencough. Icefall, Smokepaw and Waterstar. Lightsong and her apprentice, Tornpaw, scoured high and low for catmint but only found enough for two of the three patients in her den. "Give it to Icefall and Smokepaw, I'll be fine I still have 5 lives left," Waterstar lied. Lightsong gave into Waterstar and gave the other two cats the catmint. They got better and returned to warrior duties. Waterstar's greencough got steadily worse until one morning it turned into black cough. The strong leader lost her eight life that night.

On her final life, Waterstar began to tread more carefully, never running into a fight without thinking about her last life first. Soon she began to grow old and frail, her pelt hung from her bones and her ribs stuck out. The deputy, Sparrowclaw, slowly began taking over Waterstar's duties. He would visit the elderly leader everyday to discuss names and mentors. Then one day he entered the leaders den to find Waterstar still asleep in her nest. "Waterstar?" he called, "Waterstar are you awake?"  
When she didn't reply he went over and tapped her on the shoulder with his tail. A shudder ripped through his body. His leader's body was as cold as ice. Fearing the worst, he called for Lightsong to come in. Tornshadow came in as well, watching her mentor closely. Lightsong touched her nose to Waterstar's flank and turned back, pale blue eyes rimmed with sadness.

"She is dead,"

Waterstar had died in her sleep, her soul rising to join the starry ranks of StarClan. Except this time it was Cougarfang who greeted her and asked a simple question with a hard answer.

"You named your son after me,"

"Yes I did, I had hoped he would turn out better than you," Waterstar snarled. Yet her eyes betrayed her true feelings for the cat she had once loved so deeply.

To this day RisingClan lives on. Surviving through the struggles that every Clan faces. Yet they keep a saying to themselves that a legendary leader once said.

"If you have the strength to go on you can conquer the world,"

An old elder also brought a saying into the Clan. One that would stay with RisingClan until the end of time itself.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, no matter how dark it looks,"

* * *

**Well that is the end to Silver Lining! Read and Review it guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it as mush as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Oh and you might see a few fanfics start popping up about Waterstar's four kits ;) Just warning you!**


End file.
